The Necklace
by FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze
Summary: Tigress finds a beautiful Necklace, Po gets it for her as a gift but they don't know that it holds a secret power that will change them both forever.
1. Chapter 1 Love

**A/N: Ok this is my first fan fic, so please be nice with the reviews. Also don't read this story unless you have watched the movie Kung Fu Panda 2. Thanks.**

Chapter 1

It was a simple day in the Valley of Peace. Po and the Furious Five where taking the day off, except for Tigress who was training as always. Master Shifu was asked to join the Kung Fu Council in a very important meeting; he would have been gone for a week and a half, so they decided to take the week off. Tigress was in the Training Hall while the others were out in town enjoying them-selves, but during her training she couldn't stop thinking about Po.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him, I know that we hugged, and...it felt good then but why can't I control this" she said trying to forget about him

Ever since she hugged Po in Gongmen City, when they defeated Shen she couldn't stop thinking about Po. And every time she was near Po he made her feel nervous and uncomfortable, but at the same time it felt good. Nevertheless she was constantly frustrated on why she acted this way.

When the others came back from town Tigress was still training so they decided not to bother her, because that was a death wish for anyone who bothered her when training.

"I'll get started with dinner" said Po as he entered the kitchen and everyone sat down.

"Oh, Boy I'm starving" said Mantis

"Me to Bro" said Monkey

"You guys ate so much in town that I'm surprised that there's still food left for the village" said Viper giggling

"Yeah, you two eat up about everything, you even chew on your chopsticks" added Crane

As Mantis put down the chopstick he was chewing on

"No we don't" said Mantis

He looked at Monkey who did the same thing; they all then burst out laughing. Then Po came in and served them the soups but found them rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling

But they-where all laughing so hard that no one answered. Back in the Training Hall Tigress heard the sound of loud laughter from the Kitchen.

"They must be back from town" she said

As Tigress was walking to the kitchen the laughter seemed to settle down. When she got to the kitchen she saw Po and the rest of the Furious Five eating noodle soup.

"Hello "Tigress said

Po looked up at her

"Hey Tigress, want some noodles?" he asked

"S-Sure t-thanks" Tigress said and sat down

The others continued eating but Po noticed that Tigress didn't sound like her usual self, but he decided to keep it quiet, and served Tigress her noodles.

Tigress sat down next to Viper, while Crane, Mantis, and Monkey where fooling around with their noodles Tigress nudged Viper with her elbow Viper looked at Tigress.

"Viper can I talk to you later…privately?" asked Tigress in a whisper

"Sure thing Tigress I'll go to your room" Viper smiled

After everyone was done they all went to bed except for Tigress and Viper

"So what did you want to see me about?" asked Viper

Tigress looked away from Viper

"It's…about…Po…" said Tigress

Vipers eyes widened, but kept calm

"What about him?" she asked

Tigress looked to the ground

"Well… it's just that whenever I'm around him I feel uncomfortable and nervous, but at the same time I feel…happy" she said as she looked to Viper

Viper didn't say anything

"I mean I want this feeling to go away, and I try to control it but I can't help it, I like him but as a friend, but sometimes I just want to be alone with him and...ugh I don't know" Tigress said sitting on the bed and putting her head into her hands. Viper looked at Tigress and smiled

Tigress looked up at her and her face turned to anger.

"What are you smiling at?" she said

"Nothing, it's just that it's obvious you're in love" Viper said

Tigress jumped off her bed

"Me…in love with that… fat panda!" said Tigress outraged, but her face suddenly calmed as she thought about it

"Oh my gods…I really am in…no I can't be" she said in disbelief

"Tigress you are in love with Po, all these feelings won't go away because it's true" said Viper as she slithered toward Tigress

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Tigress asked looking toward Viper

"There's only one way to find out, and that's by asking him yourself" said Viper

"I…I…I can't ask him" said Tigress she sat on her bed, Viper slithered next to her and placed her tail on Tigress hand

"Tigress, you've saved China, you accept any challenge thrown at you, you can face an entire army willingly. Asking a simple question shouldn't be that much of a challenge" said Viper smiling

Hearing that, Tigress looked up at Viper, and stood up with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Viper" she said and she walked out the door

Viper slithered back to her room

"Finally she tells him" and Viper went to bed

Tigress went to the Kitchen where Po was still cleaning up, washing the dishes. She sat on the table, and Po turned around

"Oh, Hey Tigress I thought you were in bed already?" he asked

Tigress got out of her chair and leaned at the edge of the table

"Well I was, but I wanted to tell you something" she said

"Ok what did you want to tell me?" Po asked as he dried his hands with a towel,

"Oh my gosh it's that feeling again" thought Tigress, it felt like her stomach was twisting and turning inside her

"I-I wanted…to say…that…I-I…" Tigress looked to the ground

"I can't do it" she thought

Po walked up to her a little closer

"Tigress? Are you Ok?" he asked

Tigress looked up at him, into his jade green eyes, those beautiful eyes.

"I wanted…to tell you…that I" she couldn't take it any longer. She wrapped her arms around Po and kissed him.

Po was surprised by this, he did love Tigress but he never thought she would ever kiss him. But he gave into the kiss and held her close, after about a few minutes then they broke away.

"I love you" said Tigress as she smiled at him

"I've always loved you Tigress, and you don't know how long I've wanted you to do that" he said with a smile.

Tigress hugged him tightly Po did the same, Tigress no longer felt nervous but was overcome with joy, happiness, and she felt safe in Po's arms. There they stood until Tigress yawned, and her eyelids looked droopy.

"Are you tired Tigress?" Po asked but he already knew the answer, Tigress nodded her head, so Po picked her up bride style and brought her to her bed. He then laid her down and kissed her on her head.

"Goodnight my little kitten" he whispered, and he left to his room to sleep

Tigress smiled "Goodnight my Dragon Warrior" she said.


	2. Chapter 2 the date

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter here's Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

A week had gone by, since Shifu left Po and the Furious Five where enjoying the Valley's market place.

"Oh these ribbons are beautiful" said Viper as she picked up a green ribbon with golden patterns along it.

"These paints are amazing" thought Crane picking up a set

"Oh, Boy! There's a stand full of freshly baked almond cookies Monkey!" said Mantis pointing toward where the food stands where

"I'll race you Mantis" said Monkey already running

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" yelled Mantis hoping in Monkey's direction

"Those two never stop, do they?" said Viper

"Nope" said Crane

Po and Tigress where looking around the market place not really taking much interest in anything. Suddenly something caught Tigress eye, she turned around and saw a beautiful necklace with two white dragons surrounding a Ruby in the center.

"It's beautiful" Tigress thought

"Do you like it Tigress?" asked Po as he came behind her to look at it

"It's very pretty" said Tigress as she smiled

Po smiled "Excuse me, how much does that necklace cost?" Po asked

The duck turned around towards Po and Tigress

"Oh that is the Necklace of Empress Mai. It cost 200 yen" said the duck

Tigress felt saddened because the necklace was too expensive

"It's getting late Po lets head back to the palace" she said and walked away

Po stayed "I'll take it" he said as he paid the duck

"Would you like it wrapped?" asked the duck

Po looked toward Tigress next to Viper

"Yes, thank you" said Po and he quickly went to the palace and hid the necklace in his drawer

"I'll give it to Tigress when the times right he thought, and he went to get dinner ready

The others were coming up the stairs

"That was fun" said Monkey

"Oh yeah those almond cookies are going to be delicious" said Mantis eying the huge bag of cookies monkey carried.

"These ribbons I bought are simply gorgeous" said Viper

"These new paints are fantastic!" said Crane

"Did you get anything Tigress?" asked Viper

"No I just looked around" Tigress said

"Did you find anything you liked" asked Viper

"Well there was this necklace but it was too expensive anyways" said Tigress

They all got to the Palace and found Po in the kitchen cooking noodles

"Oh yes I'm starving, how 'bout you buddy?" Mantis asked Monkey

"Likewise my friend" said Monkey

"Oh boy" viper mumbled

Everyone sat down as Po served them and they all talked about how much fun they had till every bowl was empty

"That was delicious thanks Po" said Mantis

"No problem" he said as he began to pick up everyone's plate

"Yawn, I'm gonna go to bed, good night everyone" said Viper as she slithered out of the kitchen

"Yeah me to good night guys" said Crane and he walked out

"I'm gonna hit the sack, how 'bout you monkey?" asked Mantis

"Yeah, it was a long day" said Monkey yawning

Mantis and monkey left leaving Po and Tigress alone

"Are you going to bed?" asked Po

"No I'll help you clean up" she said getting up from the table and took the dishes from Po's hands

"Thanks" said Po

They cleaned up not saying a word to one another.

"Tigress?" Po asked

"Yeah Po, what's wrong?" asked Tigress turning around

"I wanted to ask if…um…if you would…go out…with me tomorrow?" he asked with nervousness in his voice

Tigress smiled "Oh Po of course I would" she said and she hugged him

Po let out a sigh of relief "Meet me at the doors of the Palace at 7:00 ok" he said

"I'll see you then" she said and then she let go and went to bed

"Yes" Po said, and he went to bed

The next day Po got up early and left breakfast for everyone and a note

The first to wake up was Viper

"Hm, where's Po?" she thought then she noticed the note

'Hey guys

I just went out to town to do a few errands, but I left the noodles in the pot for breakfast. I'll be back pretty late so no need to worry.

Po'

Then Crane, Monkey, and Mantis entered the kitchen

"What's up Viper asked Mantis

"Nothing Po left us breakfast because he went to do some errands in town" she said

"Good thing, I'm starving" said Monkey

"Where's Tigress?" asked Viper

"I think she's still in her room" said Crane as he sat down to eat

"What? Why would she still b in her room that's so not like her" she thought to herself

Viper slithered out of the Kitchen to Tigress' room. The door was opened enough for Viper to see Tigress and a whole bunch of cloths on the floor, she entered the room.

"Tigress what are you doing?" asked Viper

Tigress nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around to face Viper

"Oh Viper it's you. You scared me" she said sighing in relief

Viper's eyes widened "Come again. I what!" asked Viper surprised that she scared Tigress

Tigress realized what she said "Oh…um…nothing" she said and she turned away from Viper

Viper slithered up to her side "Tigress are you Ok?" she asked

Tigress sat on her bed

"Po asked me out" she said

Viper smiled "That's great Tigress! But why do you look so sad?" asked Viper with excitement and concern in her voice

"I…I don't know what to…what to…wear" said Tigress

Viper smiled "Oh Tigress why didn't you just ask me for help" she said giggling

"Tigress looked at her will you help me?" asked Tigress

"Of course I will Tigress, that what friends are for" Viper said

"Thanks Viper" tigress said and she smiled

"Now let's see, when is he going to meet you?" asked Viper looking over the clothes that lay on the floor

"He said he would meet me at the doors of the Palace at 7:00" she said

Viper was picking outfits from the pile of clothes

"Ok we have plenty of time" Viper said

"I just have one thing to ask you" Viper said turning toward Tigress

"And what would that be?" Tigress said

"I think for your first date you should get…a makeover" said Viper

Tigress widened her eyes at what Viper said

"A…A…Makeover?" asked Tigress a confused look on her face

"Well think about it you want to look special for Po so why not?" said Viper

Tigress thought about it for a minuet

"I…I guess" she said

"Great we can go to my room once we pick out your outfit for tonight" said Viper turning back to the pile of clothes

"Oh, boy this is going to be a long day" Tigress thought

After Viper finished picking out outfits, they went to her room. While Crane, Monkey and Mantis where fighting each other with their chopsticks. When they took notice that Viper hadn't come back from Tigress room yet

"Hey guys Viper and Tigress haven't come out yet" said Crane

"Aw just leave them be, in the meantime, you're going down Monkey!" said Mantis crossing his chopsticks

"Oh yeah? Put your Money where your mouth is then" said Monkey

"Oh you are so on, I let you have my half of the bag of the almond cookies" said Mantis said

"Say good bye then" said Monkey and the two started their 'chopstick war' till they saw Po come into the kitchen

"Hey Po, wow you look good man" said Mantis

Po smiled, he wore a pair of silk black pants, with a red dragon pattern along both sides, and his fur was washed and brushed

"Thanks Mantis, hey have you guys seen Tigress?" said Po

But none of them answered because Viper just entered the kitchen

"May I present you the new Tigress" she said as she looked toward the door

Tigress walked into the kitchen, Crane, Monkey and Po stood with their mouths open, Mantis just fell of the table

"Well what do you think?" She said as she spun around

Tigress wore a golden shirt with red rose patterns, similar to the way her training shirt looked, she wore black slacks with golden and red flower patterns around the hem line. Her nails were clipped and painted red. Her fur was, like Po washed and brushed. She had reddish-gold eye shadow on and she had red lipstick.

"You look…Amazing Tigress" said Po

Tigress smiled "Thank you Po"

"Are you ready to go?" asked Po offering her his arm

"Of course" Tigress said taking his arm, and the two walked out of the Palace

"Oh they look so cute together, don't you think so Crane" said Viper turning to Crane but he still had his mouth hanging open as well as Monkey, and Mantis was still frozen on the floor

"Boys" Viper muttered under her breath

Po and Tigress were at the bottom of the stairs, the Sun was beginning to set, and the valley was nearly empty. Po led Tigress to the other side of the mountain the Jade Palace stood, then they stopped at huge cave in the mountain that faced the sunset, there stood a small pond, next to it, was a blanket and a beautiful dinner set up

"Po, did you do this all for me?" Tigress asked

"Of course I did I love you" said Po as he looked into her amber eyes and she looked into his bright jade ones.

"I love you to Po" she said and she kissed him, hugging him close to her, as he did the same. When they broke away they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Come on let's eat" said Tigress and she smiled, as Po did the same.


	3. Chapter 3 the riddle

**A/N: Enjoy chapter three**

Tigress and Po had now finished eating, and they watched the Sun set behind the hills in the distance

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me" said Tigress as she cuddled with Po. He put his arm around Tigress

"Me to Tigress" he said kissing her head

They sat there for a while watching the sun set, then Po got up

"Where are you going Po?" asked Tigress

"I got you something" he said with a smile

He went to the basket and pulled out a wrapped up box

"Oh Po you shouldn't have" said Tigress as Po sat next to her and gave her the box

"Open it" he said

Tigress opened the box and gasped

"Po you didn't" she said her face filled with joy, it was the necklace she wanted. Po took it out of the box and helped her put it on. Tigress looked down at it and held it in her hand.

"Thank you so much Po" she turned around to kiss him

As they kissed, the sun had set, and the ruby in the necklace started to glow. When they broke away, they stared at each other's eyes, but Po noticed the glow from the necklace and widened his eyes

"What's wrong Po?" asked Tigress then she noticed the glow coming from the necklace

"W-What's happening Po?" asked Tigress nervousness in her voice

The Necklace began to glow brighter and brighter, Tigress was trying to get it off

"Po help me get if off!" she yelled

Po came to help and finally got it off. They dropped it on the ground, and it continued to glow but then, the two dragons intertwined in the center of the ruby and a red smoke emitted from the necklace a figure was seen from the smoke, it was the figure of a blue eyed white female river fox dressed in a red kimo.

"How has summoned me" the vixen said but in a sweet voice, that calmed Po and Tigress

"Who are you?" asked the fox

"I'm Po"

"And I am Tigress, but who are you?" Tigress asked

The fox smiled "I am Empress Mai, but I am also the spirit of love and affection"

"Why did you come out of that necklace?" asked Po

"This ruby is from the heart of the earth, it symbolizes love and whenever two lovers are joined together near it, I am summoned" said the fox

"But why are you summoned?" asked Tigress

"When two lovers are joined together I am summoned because I need to give them the Test of Truth" said the fox

"The Test of Truth?" asked Po

"I know what that is Po, it tests two lovers to make sure that they will be true to one another" said Tigress

"Correct and it will either take both of you apart or make you grow closer" said the fox

"And how are you supposed to take us apart?" asked Po

The Fox didn't speak, her face changed from one of love and comfort to one of a daring warrior; she only raised her hand and a trail of the red smoke began to wrapped around Tigress

"Tigress!" Po shouted he tried to reach for her but the smoke burned his hands

"Ahh…Tigress! Tigress can you hear me?" he shouted

But there was no answer; he turned around to face the Fox

"Let her go!" he shouted

"The only way you can set her free is if you accept the challenge" said the Fox

"Then I accept" said Po

"Very well" said the fox

She raised her hand and made the smoke that enclosed Tigress disappear along with Tigress

"Wait I thought you would release her if I accepted the challenge!" said Po

"And I am going to keep my word but here is the challenge. It is a riddle

I am just two and two

I am warm, I am cold,

I am lawful, unlawful

A duty, a fault

I am often sold dear,

Good for nothing when bought;

An extraordinary boon,

And a matter of course,

And yielding with pleasure

When taken by force.

Who am I?

If you solve this riddle on when noon strikes the valley on the fourth day from now Tigress shall be freed, however if you do not, she will be trapped in this necklace for an eternity" said the fox

Suddenly the fox started to disappear

"Wait at least let me see her" said Po

The Fox was still fading

"If you look into the necklace she will be revealed to you" said the fox, and with that she disappeared and the necklace layed on the ground Po, walked up to it, and picked it up, then he saw Tigress with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Tigress I will get you back, I promise" said Po and he ran back to the Palace, clutching the necklace near his heart.


	4. Chapter 4 a Kiss

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last two chapter's thanks so much to those how sent reviews . Anyways on to Chapter 4 enjoy.**

Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper where sitting at the kitchen table, Monkey and Mantis started another 'chopstick war'

"You're going down insect" said monkey

"You'll be begging for mercy primate" said Mantis

But just when they were about to begin Po burst into the kitchen, breathing heavily

"Po what's wrong? Where's Tigress?" asked Viper

Po showed them the necklace and they saw Tigress inside of it

"What happened Po?" asked Crane

"Smoke…smoke came out of that thing, and trapped her inside of it, but something a white fox she told me that if I didn't solve her…her riddle by noon four days from now, Tigress…Tigress will be trapped…forever" he said trying to fighting the tears that came down his face

"What was the riddle Po?" asked Mantis

"It goes like:

I am just two and two

I am warm, I am cold,

I am lawful, unlawful

A duty, a fault

I am often sold dear,

Good for nothing when bought;

An extraordinary boon,

And a matter of course,

And yielding with pleasure

When taken by force.

Who am I?

That's exactly what she said I'm positive. But we need to tell master Shifu we need his help" said Po

"I'll notify Zeng" said Crane and he flew out

Viper slithered next to Po and put her tail on his hand

"We'll get Tigress back Po" she said giving him a small sense of hope. Meanwhile Crane had told Zeng to reach Master Shifu. And within a few hours Zeng reached where Master Shifu was staying

"Ah Zeng come in" said Master Shifu opened the room to Zeng was out of breath, so Shifu served his a glass of water

"Now tell me how are things back at the Jade Palace?" asked Master Shifu

"I'm afraid that I bring unsatisfying news to you Master Shifu" said Zeng

"What has happened?" asked Master Shifu worry growing on his face

"The Dragon Warrior request that you return to the Jade Palace immediately, something has happened to Master Tigress" said Zeng

Master Shifu had a look of worry on his face

"Thank you Zeng, did they say anything else?"

"No Master Shifu. Forgive me but I must leave"

Shifu turned away

"Yes of course, thank you again Zeng" Shifu said

After Zeng left, Shifu summoned the Kung Fu Council's messenger, and told him to alert the masters of the Kung Fu Council that he will no longer attend. Then after the messenger left Shifu packed the little that he brought with him and left to journey back to the Valley of Peace. Meanwhile back at the Jade Palace, Po was trying to solve the riddle with the help of the rest of the Furious Five.

"I hope Shifu gets here soon" he kept thinking

"I am lawful, unlawful…what would that mean?" asked Viper

"It means like it follows the rules but at the same time it goes against them" said Crane

They kept pondering on the Empress' riddle, until Zeng came in

"What's up Zeng" said Monkey

"I came to tell you that Master Shifu will be arriving shortly" he said

"I'm already here" said a voice from behind them

They all turned around, and saw Master Shifu standing there

"Master Shifu thank the Gods you're here" said Po

"No time for welcome back, where's Tigress?" said Shifu

Po's face dropped as he pulled out the necklace. Master Shifu examined it closely and saw Tigress inside the ruby

"How did this happen?" asked Master Shifu not looking away from the trapped Tigress

"A spirit trapped her in there and the spirit gave me a riddle to solve by noon the day after tomorrow, or Tigress…or…Tigress will be trapped…forever" said Po fighting back tears

"The Spirit, what was its name?" asked Shifu looking at Po

"Her name was Empress Mai, she claimed herself to be the spirit of love and affection" said Po

At that name Shifu's ears perked up

"Oh Po" he said

Po turned to face Shifu and saw his head in his hand

"What is it Master?" asked Po

"She gave you the Test of Truth correct?" said Shifu looking up at Po

"Yes it's a riddle" said Po

"What is the riddle Po?" Shifu asked sounding impatient

"I am just two and two

I am warm, I am cold,

I am lawful, unlawful

A duty, a fault

I am often sold dear,

Good for nothing when bought;

An extraordinary boon,

And a matter of course,

And yielding with pleasure

When taken by force.

Who am I?" when Po finished reciting the riddle Shifu looked confused

"I've never heard a riddle like that" said Master Shifu

"Well what are we going to do now?" asked Po

Shifu didn't answer

"We…We have to save Tigress" said Po

"No, YOU have to save Tigress Po that's the way the test works if you get any help it won't count; the answer has to come from you Po in order to save Tigress" Shifu said

Po thought about it for a minute but then his face changed to an expression of determination

"I will get Tigress back Master Shifu I promise" Po said Master Shifu handed him the necklace

And Po ran out of the Palace

"I trust you Po" said Master Shifu

Po ran to the Sacred Peach Tree, he thought that if he meditated he could find the answer

"Don't worry Tigress I'll get you back and I won't rest till I do" said Po as he looked at the Necklace, with Tigress trapped inside

He placed the necklace in front of him as he sat to meditate.

{Po's Subconscious}

"Ok this is for Tigress" he said to himself

Suddenly the words of the Riddle flashed before him.

"Let's Do this"

Back at the palace Shifu was in his room, meditating while the other's where in the kitchen eating, but they did not speak

"I hope Po can find the answer" said Viper

"Yeah me to" said Crane

After they finished eating, they all went to bed but there was no sign of Po. The next day after everyone woke up Po was still no were to be seen.

Back where Po was still in his subconscious, he continued to ponder on the riddle

"This doesn't make sense" he thought

Suddenly he saw flashes of when he asked Tigress out, and before when she kissed him that night, and when they were enjoying themselves on their date how happy Tigress was when Po gave her the necklace, and how they kissed…

"Wait a minute…that's it!" Po said

He got up from the ground grabbed the necklace and began to run to the cave where he took Tigress. In the distance Shifu noticed Po running and he started to follow him.

Po looked toward the Sun

"Almost Noon" he said to himself

When he arrived at the Cave, he put the Necklace on the ground and stood back waiting for noon. Master Shifu reached were Po was but he hid behind some boulders by the Cave so he could see.

The minutes passed by till noon, and the red smoke began to emit from the necklace and the fox was again revealed

"Are you prepared?" asked the fox

"Ready as I'll ever be" said Po

"Very well I shall repeat the riddle once again:

I am just two and two

I am warm, I am cold,

I am lawful, unlawful

A duty, a fault

I am often sold dear,

Good for nothing when bought;

An extraordinary boon,

And a matter of course,

And yielding with pleasure

When taken by force.

Who am I?" said the fox

"You are a kiss; it is between two lips and two lovers, it can be cold and warm, it is lawful but unlawful, a duty and a fault, it is often sold dear, but good for nothing when bought, it is an extraordinary boon, a matter, and it yields with pleasure when taken by force." Po said

The Fox only smiled sweetly

"Do you truly believe this is what a true Kiss is?" she asked

"Yes" said Po

"Very well" said the Fox

And just like that she disappeared, but the smoke stayed

"Wait!" Po shouted

Then the smoke moved in front of Po and began to spiral up wards till a column, about Po's height stood in front of him. Then slowly the smoke began to disappear, and Po caught a glance of a figure inside of it.

"Tigress?" Po said

As the smoke continued to cleared Po saw Tigress stand in front of him with her eyes closed, she wore the same clothes she wore when she was on the date with Po, but then she suddenly fell to the ground

"Tigress!" Po said as he kneeled next to her and held her in his arms

Tigress lay motionless

"Tigress, wake up" said Po but she didn't move.

Po was about to cry, but he saw her eyes slowly open

"Po?" said Tigress

Po was overcome with joy

"Oh thank God you're Ok" he said as he held her close

"What happened after that smoke surrounded me I blacked out" she said as she began to sit up, still in Po's arms

"I'll tell you later, but what matters is that you're Ok and that you're back" he said as he looked into her amber eyes, and she looked into his, Po gently brushed his hand over her cheek, and slowly their heads were getting closer and closer, till they closed their eyes and kissed each other, Tigress wrapped her arms around Po's neck and Po held her waist, neither one of them noticed Master Shifu nearby. When they broke away, Master Shifu came out of his hiding place

"Ahem" he said

Po and Tigress looked in his direction and when they saw Shifu, they let go of each other and blushed

"I think we can discuss this later" he said

There was silence

"You can come out now" said Master Shifu

Then the rest of the Five came out of their hiding places, Viper was first to greet Tigress

"Tigress thank God you're Ok" she said

They all crowded around her, all happy that Tigress was safe and back with them. Then they began heading back to the Jade Palace, for dinner, and everyone enjoyed watching Monkey and Mantis have a noodle eating contest, they all talked and laughed, till it was time to rest.

"I'm gonna hit the sac good night guys" said Viper

"Yeah it's getting late see you all in the morning" said Crane as he left with Viper

Monkey yawned and followed them out

"Night everyone" he said

"I'm stuffed and ready for bed night" said Mantis

"I to must retire it has been a long day, good night my students" said Shifu and he left

Tigress and Po where left alone in the kitchen

"Aren't you going to Bed?" asked Po as he picked up the bowls from the table

"I thought that I might help" she said as she took a rag and began to wipe the table

Po smiled; he put the dishes in the sink, and turned around and gave Tigress a hug. She turned around, and faced Po. Tigress stared into his bright green eyes and Po stared into her fiery amber ones. And they kissed each other, after a few minutes they slowly broke away.

"I love you Tigress" said Po

"I love you Po" said Tigress

And they hugged each other, unaware that a certain red panda was watching them, smiling.

"It's about time" she said to himself and he went to bed.


End file.
